User blog:TheLoneClone/LEGO Lord of the Rings 2014 Sets/Rumors Thoughts
So, I decided to do one blog for Lord of the Rings like the Star Wars one. Let's get started, and we'll compare the rumors once the confirmed sets are, well, confirmed. :P The Mirror of Galadriel: A small statue and mirror are set to be included, as well as Frodo in his plain clothes and Galadriel, set price $12.99. My thoughts are that the Frodo is a good choice, since he was present and important for the scene, and I hope we don't get the Shire version like in Gandalf Arrives. And we finally get Galadriel! I was thinking we would get her in a Hobbit or a larger Lothlorien set, but we get her in a cheap set. This is a maybe on me getting it, depending on what Frodo is like (if its the same as the Gandalf Arrives one, I may not get it). Amon Hen Ambush: Yes! I will finally get a cheaper way to get Boromir and Merry! Okay, back on target. So, as I said, we are set to get Boromir and Merry, as well as 2 Uruk-Hai, along with a small set of stairs and the Palantir tower, set at the $25.99 price range. I was hoping to get a Pippin and maybe Lurtz, but we got Lurtz as an exclusive last year, so I think we may not get him (at least for a while), and they are saving Pippin for the big set coming soon. So there'll be a better chance of me getting this than the above set. The Defense of Osgiliath: When I saw this, I was so happy! I had wanted this ever since the theme was released, as it is one of my favorite Lord of the Rings battles. Figures for this set are rumored to be 2 Orcs, a Gondorian soldier, and a Ranger. I hope the ranger is Faramir, as he is one of my favorite LOTR characters. So retail price is set for $40, and this is set to include a small boat and ruins. This will be most likely one I will pick up, even on the higher price, as this is one of my favorite LOTR scenes. Witch-King Showdown: This is set to include the Witch-King (duh), Theoden, Eowyn, a Ringwraith/Nazgul, and a white horse. Retails for $60 and is set to feature a Fellbeast and grassy terrain. This will probably one I will hold off on, and may be the one I would get last, because I would rather wait and buy the big one coming up soon. The Battle of Minas Tirith: Yes, the big one I was talking about. This has been long awaited, but I would rather have this as a $200-300 UCS set with about three more figures and more weaponry for the Orcs and Gondorians and more walls to Minas Tirith, but I better shut my damn mouth and be happy we got it. So we will be getting in this (as BrickFan says) Gandalf, 2 Gondorians, 2 Orcs, Pippin, and a Troll. So I figured something like this would be what we would get, but I was thinking maybe add another figure, which would be Denethor. So this one will be one I would definitely want, but costs a hell of a lot of money. So that's the Lord of the Rings 2014 RUMORS, the confirmed will come after this, and I will compare to what we have, and who knows, I may end up wanting the Witch-King Showdown more than I thought I would have. Category:Blog posts